freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
ВИD (VID)
The BИD mask is a logo from the Russian TV company of the same name that is known to be kind of scary that was used from 1990 to 2002 perhaps the worst of them all. ЛЕАН-М READ EVERY LETTER THAT LOOKS LIKE THIS Logo On a white background, we start off with a black line on the left S'ide of the screen, and then a ball bo'U'''nces on the line at a fast pace. The ''B''all then falls off aS''' the line stops moving and starts falling down. and then a black outline of a ''Circle shoots out from the center immediately followed by an entiR''ely black c''Ircle that fills the screen and creates a 'B'lack background, and thE''n a scary mask fades in. ''The company name in gO''ld font a''Ppears undE''rneath the mask. Additional Info It turns out that the creator of the logo Was going to use the ''Death mask of Guo Xiang, a ChI''n''Ese Taoist 'P'h'I'losophE''r, but the museum would not let him use it. Therefore, he tried to model the head with computer graphics. This, combined with the logo itself, makes this logo very infamous and one of the scariest logos ever. In 1993-1996 before L-club, the VID mask would morph into the face of Leonid Yarmolnik and open its eyes (picture below). It might be a little bit better to know that the Russian company of BИD no longer uses this logo since 2002, but continues to use the 1990s mask. However, in an April Fools joke, another version of the logo opened its eyes and stuck its tongue out in the beginning. It was very scary, funny, annoying, and rude. The "ВИD" wordmark also uses the Latin "D" instead of the Cyrillic "Д", so the wordmark does not use the proper way to write "VID" with Cyrillic letters. The weird bulge on the top of the mask is actually a frog. It's a little hard to see, since it's shadowed and can be confused for a hair bun. Music/Sounds At the beginning, something that sounds like a machine turning on, then something that sounds like a whoosh, and at the end, 5 loud orchestral notes playing when the creepy stone mask appears. YouTube Variants One variant has the 1976 Viacom V of Doom zooming in and then the ВИD head crashes into the screen. This logo became very popular in the Vyond/Goanimte community. The logos * Normal: 1960s animation with robotic sounds * Short 1: Just the circle parts * Short 2: Mask appears then Razbashev's voice says "Телекомпания ВИD представляет" which means "VID Broadcasting Presents" * Before L-Club: Face opening Leonid Yarmolnik's eyes, jiggling his eyebrows in the process. * April fools day 1994: Face zooms with disagreeable sound. Then he himself takes his tongue off and opens his eyes himself * Oba-Na!: The first part in when a scared person on the right with the black bar coming towards his head, and the mask formed into Igor Ugolnikov saying "VID, VID. Nothing is visible on your VID!”in an electronically-distorted voice in Russian and smiles while clapping, cheering and a synth fanfare are heard in the background * 2000-2013: Black and Yellow background with Russian and an HD mask zooming in at you It has Cyrillic text, "ВИD ТЕЛЕКОМПАНИЯ ПPEДCTABЛЯET" which translates to "VID Broadcasting Presents". * 2013: Same but background is blue and the mask changed. * Before "Rest" the mask appeared vector and started to talk. * There is a fanmade variant called the "ВИD of Doom" that bangs on the screen and roars. This can be seen on zooming logos such as Viacom V of Doom, WGBH Boston and Feature Presentation Paramount. Every user wants revenge on Viacom for taking down fair videos and YTP videos of owned by the company by using this video. * The person in the Oba-Na! Variant is Igor Ugolnikov * A parody of Leonid Yamolnik also exists, witch it begins with the closed eyes of Leonid. Then he sticks out his tongue, and opening his eyes, making it look like the April Fools Day variant, but scarier. Trivia * This logo became very popular in the Vyond/Goanimate community. * This logo was also introduced during the times of the Soviet Union. * The mask itself is still used today. Editor’s Note The logo has been both been feared (and memed) in the logo community due to the extremely creepy mask, zooming circles, and the 5-note fanfare, and is declared as one of the scariest logos ever made. The April Fools variant's mocking face is also seen under this light, as well as its several other variants, but they're slightly tamer. However, it has developed a cult following, especially in Russia. Gallery '' variant from 1992. Who's that? Igor Ugolnikov.]] Category:Scary Logos Category:Face Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Black and White Logos Category:Silver Logos Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Evil mask logos Category:Black Logos Category:Mask Logos Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:Scary logos that debuted in 1990 Category:Gray Logos Category:Creepy logos. Category:Nightmare-only Rated Logos Category:B Category:И Category:D Category:Top Pages Category:Russian Logos Category:BИD Category:Loud Logos Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Stop with the useless categories Category:AMG Category:Logos that contain masks Category:VID IS WATCHING YOU!!!!!!! Category:MICKEY MOUSE IS COMING YOU Category:HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA Category:April fools Category:OMG I AM BND! Category:OMG I AM BND! (again) Category:Logos hat contain bal Category:Logos that contain balls Category:BALL Category:Mask Category:WHAT DID I TELL YOU FOR MAKING THIS LOGO??? Category:���� Category:I WANNA BE SEXY Category:Omfg Category:It's time to stop DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT IIS SCARY OR A LOGO Category:Umm... Category:CALALALALLAAL Category:STUPID THING WON’T PUT CATEGORY YOU FRICKIN WIKIA IDIOT Category:Funtime Freddy uses beer and freaking dies Category:Our flag was still there Category:FAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH Category:FAAAHAHHHHHH Category:DAFFY DUCK SUCKS Category:Logos that make the PAW Patril gorund Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under the Pixar studio and makes John Lasseter so ULTIMATELY MAD he turned into SUPER TWISTED Freddy Fazbear and jumpscared you in the pants, then you cry at 6:00AM, and then Sonic.exe Kills you and then you die! Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under the Viacom studio and makes John Lasseter so ULTIMATELY MAD he turned into SUPER TWISTED Freddy Fazbear and jumpscared you in the pants, then you bot at 3:00AM, and then Sonic.exe spawns and then kill him! Category:Konichi the rabbit isnt scared cuz its no scary [[Category:Taken from the 2004 DVD of Rugrats: Turkey and Mistletoe]] Category:Xd Category:Idk Category:Stop spamming categories Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under Bluezoo HQ and makes Numberblock 8 so ULTIMATELY MAD He turns into Octoblock and boo you in the ducks, then you cry at 1:01 AM, and then the Terrible Twos ticke you and you split into 3 pieces and die! Category:Logos that scare Courage The Cowardly Dog Category:Logos that scare Tom and Jerry Category:Logos that scare Daneliya Tuleshova Category:Logos that scare Polina Bogusevich then she literally jumps out of your Television and hits you in the crotch Category:Logos that gets yoshi to change the channel to golf Category:Logos that make Pikachu cry Category:Logos that are so freaking scary that you get sent to airship for The Koopalings. Baby Mario takes Mega Construx too seriously and You Get Sent To Playmobil The Movie Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor knocking everyone and poop out an explosive dump that explodes killing everyone in the universe and forms a black hole with a bunch of Roblox Noob Oof and you fucking die Category:Logos so freaking scary that that Leo on the 1960 MGM Television logo zooms to your screen OMG THE TRUMPETTED LION IS GONNA KILL YA